onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:DarkSkullPirates/One Piece Wiki Kingdom Part 10
''Crowd: About damn time you lazy asshole! Me: Hey, hey calm down, I was busy~! Crowd: Yeah sure! Busy with your "Special Magazines"? Me: No, no! Busy making...making..ideas for this part..? Crowd: Oh, allright then Me: Hey, hey! put the gun away theres no reason for violen--'' At Sucessfull Blog Mountain IH kicks THT, and THt goes flying back. THt does a backflip in midair, and lands on his feet. THT runs at IH but is cut by nada sword. After slicing Tht, Nada spins and slashes IH, who stumbles back. THT electrifies his sword, and slashes at Nada, who dodges, only to be punches in the back by IH. Nada creates an Angry school Boy, whos anger goes into Nadas body, powering him up. Nada slashes rapidly at IH and THT. THT is hit into IH and they both fall over. THT gets up, and slashes Nada, but Nada keeps on slashing. IH turns into his full hyena form, and pounces on THT. IH bites THTs arms, neck, and chest area, only to be stabbed in the side by the flailing THT. When THT sends IH flying a little ways, Nada slashes him in midair. IH falls to his knees in human form, and turns into hyena hybrid form, and starts using Mixed Matrial arts moves on Nada and THT. MDM attempts to punch X, only to be tripped by a rock Glass made roll over to his feet. MDM sommersaults, gets back on his feet, and slashes MJ with his Bisento. X sneaks behind him, and slashes MDM. MDM turns around quickly, and sends a Gura Gura no mi shockwave through his Bisento and stops the slash. He then shockwaves X, sending him flying onto his back. MJ spin kicks MDM, but MDM punches him. X gets back up and slashes at MDm, who dodges, and the slash hits MJ. X runs at MDM and slashes him three times across the chest. MDM grabs X, but before he can throw him, MJ sweep kicks MDM. MDM falls over, but gets up and sends a swing of his Bisento at MJ. He misses by an inch, and X grabs the Bisento out of MDMs hands. X spins it around, but is knocked over by a shockwave punch from MDM. X rolls over and sends a slash at MJ, who was running oward MDM, ready to attack. MJ falls over, and Glass makes a rock roll over to the perfect place for X to trip. X trips and stumbles, landing at MDMs feet. MDM pulls his leg back, about to preform the most epic kick in history, but his immense leg is held back by Mj, who twist it, knocking MDM over. MJ: 'It would be a shame in the volcanoe were to errupt, and you two were covered in lava.... ''Meanwhile, outside of Troll Kingdom, LPK and Alpha are fighting it out. LPK slashes Alpha, but Alpha blocks it. While the swords are interlocked, Alpha trips LPK, making him land on his side. Alpha steps on LPKs chest, but he gets up and slashes her leg. Alpha spins and slashes LPKs neck, making him fall on his back, roll and land on his feet, LPK sends several slashes at Alpha, eatch either being dodged of blocked by her blade. Alpha then sends a slash directly to LPKs stomach, and attempts it again only to be blocked. '''Alpha: Youre actually not half bad. LPK: 'Neither are you, but i wouldnt expect anything less from a Knight of the Grand Castle. '''Alpha: '''Yes....Be warned through. I am the second best swordsman in the Knights. the best is hell itself, but i, am Heaven. '''LPK: '''This should be fun then.... ''Near the outskirts of Troll Kingdom, AYET is clashing with the powerfull Marimo. Marimo slashes AYET on the side, and then on the other side. Marimo spins and slashes AYETs neck, knocking him over. Ayet sits up, hands on the ground supporting his body. 'AYET: '''Your stregth...I've never seen anything like it before... '''Marimo: '''Prepare yourself. ''Marimo sends a slash at the fallen AYET, but he gets up and slashes Marimo. Marimo need only shift a bit to the left to dodge the slash, then slashes AYET. Marimo spins his sword Hannyabal style and it catches on fire. Marimo swings the flaming sword around with ease and strikes at AYET a few times, AYET dodging eatch time. 'AYET (in his head): '''How can i possibly defeat someone whos stregth is of this calibur? I cant do it with one sword, but where will i get another to preform the two sword technique? ''In his dire thinking and dodging on Marimos slashes, AYET blurts out: 'AYET: '''I need another sword!--Oops! '''Marimo: '''Another sword? Here. ''Marimo spins his sword in a circle in front of him, and another sword apears.. The sword goes from fire, to solid. AYET grabs the sword and thanks the generous Marimo. AYET double slashes Marimo, noticing the difference in power. 'Marimo: '''I believe we're even now... '''AYET: '''Nowhere close! Im the one with the advantage! ''AYET jumps over Marimo, and in mid air sends four slashes at Marimo. Marimo blocks two but the other two hit his left side. Marimo sends several close range flaming slashes. AYETs swordsmans robes are set on fire, but he puts them out (Sorry ladies, no shirtless scenes in my series!). Marimo takes another swing but the sword is blocked by AYETs dual blades. Marimo spins, wanting to hit AYET from behind, but AYET foresees this and blocks from both sides, using both swords, incase Marimo does something sneaky. Marimo jumps up and sends a flaming slash right into AYETS face. Marimo walks over to the fallen AYET, who is clenching his face in pain. 'Marimo: '''I'll be taking the staff now... '''AYET: '''Think again.... ''A bit aways, DSP is clashing with Panda. Panda and DSP and locked hand in hand, untill DSP trips Panda, and she falls over. She gets up and headlocks DSP. 'DSP: '''I've got to help....AYET..... ''Meanwhile, Tuckyds teddy bear is keeping BLS and Coffee at bay from going near Tuckyd. 'Tuckyd: '''C'mon, i dont got time for this, i gotta help out AYET! ''Meanwhile, OPN is attempting to chant spells to hurt Neo, but keeps getting stopped by attacks from her. 'OPN: '''Oof! Oh, godamnit, I gotta help AYE-- ''He is knocked over by an ice fist, made by Neo. 'Neo: '''Hye hahahahahahaha! This'll teach you to mess with the all powerfull witch! ''Back in AYETs fight, AYET is bombarding Marimo with constant slashes, some hitting marimo, some Marimo is blocking, and some he has dodged. Marimo sends a vertical slashes coming tward AYET, but he dodges and sends a slash at Marimo. Marimo dodges that slash, and sends another at AYETS feet, hitting head on and making AYET fall on his face. 'Marimo: '''Will you admit defeat...? '''AYET: '''Never. ''While DSP is in a headlock, and loosing conciousness, his Photoshop King ability is unlocked. 'AYET: '''Knight-san. I ask of one more favor. Can you please give me another sword..? wait--? ''Suddenly, blue boxes appear around AYETs hands, and they are copied. The copied hands replace AYETs feet. 'AYET and Marimo: '''EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH?????? '''Marimo: '''This is very fun! I'll give your TWO more swords! '''AYET: '''MY FEET!!!! AH!! WHAT HAPPENED TO THEM!!?? DAMNIT DSP! Well....I suppose i can use four swords now.... '''Marimo: '''Haha! So it seems! ''Marimo creates the other two swords and places them in his feet-hands. AYET spin kicks, slashing Marimo. Marimo follows up with a slash to AYETS stomach, and another to his side. AYET jumps and slashes with his hands, then flips and slashes with his fett-hands. Marimo spins his sword Hannyabal style again. 'Marimo: '''I summon the powers of hell...... '''AYET: '''What the... ''As Marimo spins his sword , he creates a flaming ring around him. the ring gets higher and Marimo is engulfed by flames. The flames start to form into a shape, and the shape seems to be a dragon. The flames dragon stretches up, with Marimo in the head moving his sword to control the dragon. Marimo makes the dragon go straight into AYET, and the ground around him burns up. Marimo stands in front of the fallen AYET, laying on his back, limbs spread out. Marimo is bleeding direly, when AYET springs to life and does serveral cartwheels in midair slashing Marimo and catching him off guard. AYET rapidly slashes Marimo, and stabs through his stomach. Marimo falls to his knees and grabs his stomach wound, as AYET stumbles backward. Both AYET and Marimo pass out. Across the land, at the construction site in Chat City., Calu, Jade, zori, Caring, Swim, SHB, and NWW and looking for a staff of kickban. Suddenly, they are stoppeed by a voice from behind, its Aki. 'Aki: '''Excuse me, but you guys need to come with me, grand wizard DP would like a word with you... ''The group agrees, and goes along into the fire pillar. They appear in the fire chamber, and head into the throneroom. In the throneroom, DP has created a big table for the whole group to sit at. 'DP: '''Please...take a seat.... '''NWW: '''Why are we here..? '''DP: '''you people, are the largest group participating in the challnges. I'd like to make a proposition.... '''Swim: '''What kind of proposition? '''Aki: '''The grand wizard believes he can bribe you to get out of the competition. '''DP: '''Dont just tell them like that! Well, you heard Aki. What'll it take to get all of you to drop out. I cant have the challenge ending so quickly. '''Calu: '.............Nothing. 'DP: '''C'mon there has to be something...Anything! I cant have the challenge end so quickly...the preporations arent ready yet.... '''SHB: '''Preporations?... '''DP: '......Well......you'll be dropping out if you choose to or not..........therefore its okay to tell you.... 'Zori: '''What're you talking about?... '''DP: '''I plan to summon......'THE BEAST OF ULTIMATE POWER, THE WIKIA. ''DUN DUN DUUUUN! The beast of ultimate power!!?? What will DP do with this monster!? Find out next time in Part 11!~~'' Category:Blog posts